


Chipped

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best people are chipped and letting go is truly impossible. Rumplestiltskin returns to Storybrooke three years after being banished to find that his wife has moved on but sometimes things really aren't what they seem. It picks up after 4x11. [Rumbelle]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chipped

**A/AN: This story starts out with the same introduction as** **_Heroes and Villains_ ** **but then it takes a different direction. It starts out as Scarletbeauty but then eventually leads up to Rumbelle. Very angsty. I believe this is a very plausible reaction to what could happen in Belle's life after Rumple leaves. No Queen's of Darkness either!**

Belle Gold sat in Granny's Diner nursing an iced tea while she turned the page in her latest novel-a non romantic one at that. It had been over six weeks since she'd seen her _ex-husband_ and to say she didn't miss him was an understatement. The truth was she was still hopelessly in love with him, but she refused to talk about it. The name _Rumplestiltskin_ or _Mr. Gold_ were never uttered in her presence, but she knew people liked to talk. She lived in the mansion up until three weeks after his departure. Ruby was the one to suggest moving back into the library, but Belle still made sure the place was kept clean even though she wasn't living there.

The pawnshop hadn't been opened since the day he'd left, and she wasn't sure what to do about it. Being there was worse than being at home because it reeked of his presence. She kept the dagger in a box hidden underneath her bed in the library apartment. When she thought of him too much, she would take it out and remind herself of who he _really_ was. She'd received a few mysterious phone calls that she never answered after his departure. Two unanswered voice mails remained on her phone that she knew were from him. She knew that completely forgetting about him was best for her. She'd lost her way, and she needed to find it.

It seemed like Storybrooke had a hard time separating their roles. She was just the _Dark One's_ wife according to most except the _few_ people who really knew her. She smiled when Ruby plopped down in the booth in front of her.

"What's up Belles?" the wolf girl smiled, reaching out a freshly manicured nail to touch her skin.

"Oh you know just reading and drinking an iced tea…" Belle shrugged, sipping on mostly melted ice. Ruby pulled the book from her grasp, laying it gently beside her.

"No you're moping _again…_ You need a girl's night out and as soon as my shift ends, we're going out. No excuses." Ruby warned squeezing her arm lightly.

"But-" but Ruby shook her head fiercely at the beauty's retort.

"You're going out and that's final. Be back at the diner around seven. I'll fix you up." Ruby winked, before sidestepping around the beauty. Belle sighed pushing her tea glass aside. The thought of "going out" did sound appealing. She needed to "mingle" and meet more people her age or that were like her. Since the curse had been broken, she hadn't had a real life outside of Rumplestiltskin. She was either finding a way to bring him back to her from Never Land, then back from the dead, and away from Zelena's clutches. She'd even spent the entire time trying to get back to him after being locked in Regina's tower but now she felt purposeless without him. She hated to admit it but her whole life revolved around him. Belle took a deep breath, picking up the book and making her way out of the diner. She needed to open the library, and she sighed when she looked at her watch and realized it was ten minutes past eight. She was late again.

~X~

Belle tried to ignore the sharp pains in her stomach and the frequent trips to the bathroom. She'd politely excused herself three times during reading circle time with Mary Margret's class. Concern flashed in the school teacher's eyes after her third trip to the bathroom. After story time, the children picked out books to take with them and that's when she quietly cornered Belle.

"Are you feeling all right?" Mary Margret inquired, genuinely concerned for the beauty.

"I'm fine…I just feel a bit feverish." Belle supplied calmly, gathering up a few misplaced books and placing them on the cart to reshelf.

"Are you late?" she inquired in a soft whisper to the beauty causing her to drop the books.

"Excuse me?" Belle queried perturbed by the other woman's question.

"Let me put this in plainer terms…Have you missed your period?" Mary Margret continued causing Belle's head to ache from the unwelcome question. She never really paid attention to her cycles, and they'd never used protection after their nuptials. She tried to recount her last menstrual cycle but her brain felt foggy.

"I can't recall my last cycle now that you mention it…"Belle recalled, her hands feeling clammy at the prospects of what this all could mean. Mary Margret sensed Belle's unease and patted her back softly.

"It could just be stress." she reassured her, but Belle knew deep down that things weren't ever that simple with them. She could blame it on stress all she wanted but deep down she knew that she was carrying the _dark one's_ child inside of her.

~X~

After closing up the library, Belle made a trip to Clark's Grocery and bought every single brand of home pregnancy tests that she could find. The dwarf gave her a quizzical glance but didn't say anything as he rang up her purchases.

"Not a word of this! Do you understand!?" Belle warned the dwarf in her most threatening voice before grabbing the bag and making her way back to the apartment. She read the directions before peeing on four of the sticks to utilize her confirmation. After a torturous minute of waiting, all four pregnancy tests confirmed her suspicions. She was going to be a _mother._

_~X~_

When Belle didn't show back up at the diner at seven, Ruby went looking for her. She knocked lightly on the apartment door waiting for the beauty to answer, but she got no response. She growled lowly, trying to remember where her friend left the spare key. Ruby plucked the key from its hiding space and jammed it in the lock. The room was dark. Ruby flipped the switch, surprised to see Belle huddled up on the couch. She walked towards her friend who was snoring faintly. She touched her forehead noting she was slightly feverish. The beauty moaned in her sleep.

" _Rumple…Rumple…You can't stay here…You're no good for me."_ she muttered causing Ruby to step back as her best friend's gaze contorted painfully.

" _You need to go away and never come back…leave Storybrooke…never come back." she mumbled, tears streaming down her face._

Ruby shook Belle gently waking her up from her dream. Belle stared at her with wide eyes before setting up on the couch. "Did I oversleep?" she mumbled straightening out her t-shirt.

"Yeah but it's okay…I decided to come over and check on you when you didn't show. You were having a nightmare." Ruby supplied brushing ringlets of curl from her eyes.

"Today has been an overly stressful for me Ruby. When I'm stressed out, I dream of the night I sent him away. You know as much as I hate to admit it I'm _still_ in love with him." Belle sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I know and it will take time to heal and one day perhaps you can move on and settle down with someone halfway normal." Ruby replied rubbing the beauty's back consolingly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think my life is going to be _normal_ ever again." Belle sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"And why's that?" Ruby inquired sitting beside her.

"Because I'm pregnant…" Belle admitted, choking out a sob. Ruby grabbed her friend holding onto her tightly. She decided not to delve into further detail, opting to hold her instead. Girl's night would just have to wait. She would stay here all night if she had to.

**~X~**

It was the weekend, and Belle was feeling much better despite her current circumstances. She and Ruby had decided to go out that night to take her mind off things. She put on a strapless blue dress that Ruby had picked out. It reminded her of her "Lacey" days and her thoughts drifted to Rumple and what he would think of it. She quickly placed those thoughts in the back of her mind, refusing to dwell on them. This dress wasn't meant for Rumple.

Ruby came out of the bathroom wearing a short red dress. She was placing in a diamond stud while sporting strappy red heels.

"Ruby I'm just not so sure about this dress…I think it's a bit much for a pregnant woman." Belle scoffed taking in her scantly clad apparel.

"Loosen up Belles…Tonight is the night to forget all your troubles and loosen up. Maybe you'll even meet a nice guy." she winked causing Belle to roll her eyes as they walked out the door. Belle wrapped her jacket tightly around her as Ruby drove them to the Rabbit Hole.

It wasn't her choice of establishments, but Ruby had insisted. She did enjoy a good game of pool, but Rumple had loathed the place. She hadn't been there since her "Lacey" days. Perhaps there was a bit of the barfly left inside of her. When Belle and Ruby entered the loud bar, they noticed Leroy sitting on a stool with four of his brothers downing shots.

She noticed Sneezy eye her knowingly, so she turned her head quickly. Ruby walked over to the bar to talk to Leroy while Belle found herself wandering towards the pool table. She noticed the short haired man who'd broken into the library immediately, breaking up the balls.

"You're the man who broke in the library and tore up that perfectly good copy of Alice in Wonderland." Belle chided gaining his attention.

"And you're that cheeky librarian who's married to the dark one." he remarked making his first shot.

"Was married to the dark one." she corrected him firmly before picking up a stick. She made a clean shot, breaking up the balls.

"A pool player are you?" he inquired intrigued by the beauty's clean aim.

"I've played a few games in my life…" Belle shrugged waiting for him to make the next shot. She watched him send a striped yellow ball into the hole.

"The names Will Scarlet." he smiled faintly waiting for her to make the next shot.

"Belle French." she added, dropping the old moniker. If she was going to get along without Rumplestiltskin, then she was going to have to drop everything to do with him, starting with her last name.

They continued playing in companionable silence until he accidentally missed his last shot making her the winner of the game. "How about another?" Will offered, and she nodded as he set the balls back up.

Three games later, and she had won two and he one. She felt at ease around Will. He seemed like a decent guy, and he didn't treat her any differently just because she was once married to Rumplestiltskin. She scanned the bar for Ruby and was disappointed when she found out, she'd slipped away with a man named Alex.

"I think my best friend has forgotten all about me." Belle sighed dejectedly, noticing she'd left without her.

"Some girls night out." she muttered until Will moved in front of her.

"I can walk you home." he offered.

"I hate to trouble you with such nonsense." Belle sighed filling tears spring to her eyes.

"You did beat me at two out of three rounds of pool. I at least owe you that much since you won't let me buy you a drink." he remarked offering her his arm.

"Fine…I live at the library. You know where it is since you did break into it. I sort of forgot my key." the beauty bit her lip worriedly, and he just smirked.

"I did break in once, and I can do it again." he affirmed, picking a wire out of his pocket. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. The man who broke in the library was going to do it again but with her permission. She was certain Emma would get a kick out of this one.

~X~

"Thank you for taking me home. Would you like to come inside?" Belle offered the knave averting her gaze shyly. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well a nice spot of tea does sound refreshing." he supplied, noting the smile she curved when he mentioned tea.

"Well come inside then." the beauty smiled, turning on the light switch of the small furnished apartment. Will took a seat on the small loveseat, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. He hadn't been in the presence of another woman in a long time.

"I hope earl gray is satisfactory to your tastes." she said in her rich musical voice.

"It's perfect." he commended after taking his first sip. An uncomfortable silence followed until she decided to break it, "So I know that your one of Robin's "Merry men" but what brings you to Storybrooke?" she inquired curiously.

"A bit of bad luck I suppose. I lost my true love and our land was destroyed by a deadly magical object." Will said, completly surprised by his admittance. He felt her softly touch his shoulder causing him to flinch from the contact.

"I'm sorry." she said softly squeezing his shoulder lightly. "Well I've lost my true love too. I found out he loved his power more than me. I may have been a bit harsh in his dealings with me, but he _doesn't_ love me. He loves his power, and I want to be chosen. I'm sorry you probably didn't want to hear all that." Belle scolded herself, biting her lip uncomfortably.

"No worries love...It's nice to have someone to talk to that won't judge you for your transgressions." he said before finishing the rest of his tea.

"Thank you Will. I had a nice time with you." Belle smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time.

"Same to you Belle and maybe you can husstle me again sometime." he winked before she punched his shoulder playfully, rippling with musical laughter. He liked the way she smiled at his quips and the serenity she emitted. He wondered if she could help him find Anastasia. Perhaps he could help her some way in return.

~X~

Belle decided to head to Granny's early the next morning for breakfast. The library would open at nine and close at two because it was a Saturday. Things had become mundane routine in her life, and they would probably remain that wait, for eight more months at least. She had counted back the last time she and Rumple had been intimate and it was about seven weeks.

"Hello hustler." Will greeted the beauty who's face lit up when she noticed his presence, completely pulling her out of a bland mood.

"Will! You're up rather early!" She pointed out, but he shrugged.

"Well I thought I would head your direction and invite you to have breakfast with me. I realized that you have many books in your library, and I wanted to ask you a few questions. I have something I think you might can help me with." Will explained, and Belle smiled when he offered her his arm.

"I'll see what I can do." she complied causing the knave's face to light up when she offered to help him. It would take her mind off Rumple for the time being and would give her someone new to hang out with besides Ruby. They walked in the direction of Granny's.

Belle sat adjacent to Will inside a booth at Granny's. She watched him shovel a syrupy bite of pancakes into his mouth. She sipped on her sweet tea opting to skip breakfast because of her weak stomach.

"So you said you needed my help with something?" she inquired breaking the silence. He dabbed his mouth with a napkin before speaking.

"Yes that...Well it's quite complicated really." he sighed, and Belle could sense his unease.

"Then tell me about it. It might make you feel better." she encouraged, resting her chin on both hands smiling radiantly at him. He sucked in a deep breath swearing that her smile put the moon and stars to shame.

"A long time ago I was a part of Robin's Merry Men. I sort of betrayed him after I stole an enchanted mirror from Maleficent's castle. The mirror could create a portal to another world. Me and my love Anastasia fled to a place called Wonderland. It wasn't the best of locations, but we were happy for awhile, but Anastasia grew complacent. She wasn't satisfied, and we were always thieving to get by. One day we crashed this royal ball, and Anastasia heard a rumor about some jewels. We decided to bust in later and take em. The Red king was enthralled by Anastasia and when he caught her stealing from him, he asked her to marry him instead of arresting her. She accepted his proposal and threw me out. A few months passed and after more thieving I was caught by the Queen of Hearts. She took my heart and made me apart of her brainless army until Alice rescued me. Yes the characters in our story are very real too. After many years apart and playing bandits with Alice, I came back here to Storybrooke until Alice needed me to help rescue her true love, Cyrus. Cyrus was a genie that Alice met. She wanted him to be free, so she never used her wishes until an evil sorcerer named Jafar made her. He wanted to use Cyrus to change the laws of magic. Anastasia was working with him, but she was his pawn. To shorten my tale, we ended up saving Wonderland. I got my heart back, and I forgave her. I lost her to death, but the healing waters brought her back to me. I forgave her, and she and I ruled Wonderland together peacefully until that bloody hat showed up. A crazed magician found it and was vacuuming up every magical creature in Wonderland including my beautiful Anastasia. I don't know what happened to him, but he escaped Wonderland with the hat after he hit the mother load. Since my Anastasia was gone I created myself a portal and came back here. I came back hoping I might find that hat here. I was hoping you might know where it is, so I could free my true love." he recounted painfully, and Belle knew exactly what hat he was talking about.

"That's quite a story Will. My ex-husband got a hold of that hat, and he was going to trap Hook in it. Regina keeps it locked up in her vault. I wish I could find a way to set everyone free that's trapped inside it." she sighed stirring her tea.

"Killing Hook doesn't sound like a half bad idea." Will remarked, remembering all the run ins he'd had with the pirate.

"Now...Now! Don't be like that!" Belle said in a scolding tone, causing him to grin. The beauty was quite charming.

"Well I guess you need to open up the library then?" he surmised, and she nodded gathering up her belongings.

"Yes and thank you for breakfast." she smiled appreciatively.

"Anytime Belle." he added.

After he forked money over for the bill, they made their way to the entrance, surprised when Ruby came barging in, her hair in a dishevel. Belle walked right past the wolf girl, still angry at her for abandoning her the night before.

"Hey Belles where are you going!?" inquired Ruby completely oblivious to the fact that Belle was ignoring her.

"Oh you know just going to hang out with my new _friend_ Will since you unceremoniously dumped me for some stranger last night." the beauty growled, her hormones raging now.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry about that Belles...I met this great guy but nothing happened. We just made out and talked all night. He's so intellectual." Ruby sighed like some hormonal teenage girl.

"Yes while leaving your _pregnant_ friend to fend for herself! I thought I could depend on you Ruby!" Belle was yelling now, completely unaware that she'd just dispelled her secret to the entire diner. She wasn't sorry when Leroy dropped his coffee mug.

"Yes! Belle Gold is carrying the dark one's child inside of her! Tell the whole town for all I care!" she seethed storming out of the diner with Will on her heels. She wasn't aware that she was crying until two willowy arms wrapped themselves around her.

"There...There love." he whispered comfortingly, easing his hands down her trembling shoulders. She sucked in a deep breath before wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Will..." Belle bit her lip shamefully turning away, but he nudged her chin upwards to look at him.

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of love. Why don't I walk you back to the library?" he suggested leading her back in the direction of the library. She was too tired to protest and realized that she craved his company. Had she really gotten that lonely? She shook her head, refusing to think of him. He was never coming back, and she had to move on with her life.

~X~

Around one forty-five, she heard the bell ding, signaling that someone entered the library. She sighed, continuing to reshelf books, hoping they didn't linger too long. She was looking forward to an afternoon nap.

"Hey Bells." the low feminine voice resounded, and she turned around to meet the sheepish gaze of her friend Ruby.

"How can I help you Ruby? The library closes in fifteen minutes." she retorted, treating her like a stranger. She was still angry about the night before.

"Look Bells, I'm sorry about abandoning you last night. I shouldn't have left with Alex." Ruby apologized hoping her friend forgave her. Belle put the books down she was currently holding and turned to face her.

"Apology accepted under one condition." she remarked, holding up her right index finger.

"Name your price oh graceful dark one." Ruby smirked with a gleam in her eyes causing Belle to slap her playfully.

"You're to attend all of my doctor's appointments. I made the first one for Monday." she added, and Ruby grinned hugging her best friend tightly.

"Don't worry Bells...I'm here for you every step of the way." she whispered, and Belle clung to the wolf girl tightly, realizing she didn't have many people left in the world that loved her. She would have to cling to those who did if she ever planned to move on with her life.

~X~

In the months that followed, Belle reconnected with her father, and they reestablished their relationship. They sat on the patio one day, sipping iced tea. She placed her hand on her six month pregnant belly. She was having a girl.

"I'm so proud of you my Belle." her father said out of the blue.

"What ever for papa?" she inquired, taking a big sip of her watered down beverage.

"For standing up for yourself and giving Rumplestiltskin the boot. You did the right thing my girl." he said proudly causing her heart to clench at the sound of his name.

"Thank you papa." Belle said quietly, standing up to put her tea glass away. She walked inside the house and let it clatter in the sink. She hadn't thought about him in months. She'd wrestled with her guilt for so long, though the whole town sided with her. The only person who hadn't judged her decision was Will but maybe it was because he hadn't really ever got acquainted with the imp.

They had gotten closer over the past few months, and she wasn't sure how to label her feelings. She thought of him mostly as a brother but when they embraced sometimes new feelings would well up inside of her. She dared not to act on them because she knew he was still in love with Anastasia, and she wasn't over...well...She didn't allow her mind to linger on such thoughts, making her way home.

~X~

The labor had been hard on Belle but fourteen hours later, she gave birth to a daughter, naming her Lucy. The small infant had a mop of chestnut curls atop her head, and she was thankful she had no real resemblance to her father,but she did have his eyes. The moment she peered into them, she felt him looking back at her. Her heart clenched in pain, but she wouldn't allow him to rule her beautiful moment. She vowed to be a good mother to _their_ daughter, thankful that she would never be influenced by his darkness.

~X~

In the months that followed, Belle adjusted herself to motherhood, buying herself a loft near the Charmings. She sold some of her husband's rental properties and trained Ashley to work part time at the library, so that she could be home with her daughter more. The places she didn't bother to venture to were his mansion and shop. She'd boxed up all of his books and potions, having Regina to seal them away in her vault, and she'd given back all of the items that belonged to the residents of Storybrooke.

One day while she was cleaning out the shop, she came across it. Part of her wanted to throw it against the wall and smash it, but she couldn't. She turned the small chipped cup over and over in her hands, feeling her heart well up with sadness. She wasn't aware she'd been crying until she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned around to meet his soft brown eyes.

"I came by to see if you needed any help packing things up. What's gotten you so upset love?" he inquired, and she sniffled, showing him the chipped cup.

"I don't get it... _It's just a cup_?" he surmised studying it intricately, causing her to burst into tears again. He wasn't sure what he'd said, but he set the cup aside, opting to hold her in his arms instead. They stayed like that for a long time until she spoke.

"It's something from _our_ past." she whispered softly, and he didn't need to ask because he already knew who she was referring to.

"Maybe it's time you forget the past Belle...Move on." he sighed, and she could sense that he wasn't just referring to her.

"What are you saying Will?" Belle inquired, a glazed look in her eyes.

"Regina says that those who've been locked away in the hat can't be returned to their original selves. She found an old tome that says if those occupying the hat are released, that they'll be nothing but dust." he sighed, and she could see the pain flash in his eyes.

"Oh Will I-" she touched his cheek gently realizing what this meant. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his body wrecking with sobs.

"I'm so sorry Will..." she whispered, holding onto him tightly, while they both fell apart. They stayed like that for a long time until he cupped her face in his hands.

"Make me forget Belle...Make the pain go away." he whispered crushing his lips against hers. She could taste the saltiness of his tears, but she welcomed the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she let herself go.

~X~

Over the next few months, Will began to come around more. They spent lots of their free time together, and he even babysat her daughter when she needed a night out to herself. Something began to grow between them, and the broken places in their hearts began to heal.

Two years after she'd banished Rumplestiltskin, he asked her to marry him. Belle had no problem saying yes because the past was behind her, and she needed to move on with her life. The day after he proposed, she buried _his_ dagger in a desolate part of the forest, she was certain she'd forget about.

The wedding was small and intimate, and their vows were kept traditional. Will may have been a safe choice to most, but they'd healed each others hearts and became a haven for the other. She'd fallen in love with him and their relationship wasn't built on lies. She trusted him fully. The one thing she didn't expect was for Rumplestiltskin to pop in her head the night they made love. She looked deeply into Will's eyes, feeling like his mind was somewhere else too, but she pushed those insecurities aside. She had a new life now and so did he.

"I love you Belle." he whispered softly in her ear, and she swallowed hard smiling at him gently.

"I love you too Will." she whispered and maybe if she said it enough, she would start to believe it.

~X~

Will was an excellent father to _their_ daughter Lucy. He'd taken right up with her becoming the father she never had. He took great care of them, going to work in one of the new factories that had opened once Regina expanded the town's industry. A year after their nuptials, she noticed that their kisses felt different, unlike the surge of emotion she'd felt the first time he'd kissed her. They slowly fell back into companionship, opting to stay together because it was safe and neither of them wanted to be alone.

One day things changed as they sat in the diner that morning drinking coffee. Leroy burst through the door, declaring that _he'd_ been found near the town line. Belle felt her heart drop in her chest once she realized who _he_ was.

"Will, we should go." she commanded, feeling her knees give out beneath her as she tried to stand. He held onto her tentatively, trying to steady her.

"It's all right Belle...I won't let him hurt you." he assured her, and she nodded as he led them back to the loft. She stayed home the rest of the week, hearing bits and pieces of news from her _husband_ that he'd heard at work.

Regina and Emma had found him at the town line. He was dressed in rags and his beard was long, his hair straggly. He was unconscious,. And Regina had surmised that it was him breaking through the barrier. They were keeping him in the hospital for the time being but as soon as he was fit to go home, they would release him.

The thought of seeing him again made her insides churn, but in the weeks that followed, he didn't attempt to approach her. She assumed that it was because of Will, but she didn't bother to ask. It had been over three years since she'd last saw him, but Storybrooke was a small town, and she knew they were bound to bump into each other eventually.

~X~

It happened exactly two months after his return, when she was about to lock up the library for the night. She was signing some return slips, when she heard his lilting brogue, the ghost of a memory.

"She's mine isn't she?" he said quietly, and she met his gaze, heart thundering in her chest.

"Yes..." she admitted sucking in a deep breath.

"I want to see her." he remarked, and she stared at him hard. He was clean shaven, wearing one of his old suits, but she could tell the years had been hard on him. He looked thinner, and there was something broken about him.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she inquired, swallowing back the bile in her throat, memories of the past assaulting her.

"I have nothing left...I only came back because I had a vision of her. I was going to end it all, but I knew that after I saw her I couldn't do it. Please don't take that away from me Belle." he spoke her name coldly, any tenderness he held for her, completely gone.

"I need to know something first..." she respired, and he nodded, urging her to continue.

"If all those trapped in the sorcerers hat are released, will they revert back to their present forms?" she inquired. He looked at her a solid minute before he gave an answer.

"No..." and she felt her heart drop until he decided to continue, "But one might can be saved." he retorted, and thoughts of reuniting Will and Anastasia played upon her mind.

"I want you to save Will's true love Anastasia then." she respired, and he looked at her like she'd gone mad.

"You want me to save your "twu luvs", "twu luv" then?" he inquired mockingly, but she ignored it.

"Yes..." she stated boldly, and he scoffed, "But what will the beauty do without her knave?"

"She'll move on with her life and quit standing in the way of the happiness of those who truly _belong_ together." she finished, and he wondered if there was a double meaning behind her confession.

~X~

"Will I have something to tell you." Belle sighed, pushing back the fear growing inside of her heart as they lied in bed that night.

"What is it love?" he inquired, turning to face her.

"Rumple came to the library today...He wants to see Lucy...He told me that he seen her in a vision, so he knows that she belongs to him. The other thing he told me is that he believes he can get Anastasia out of the hat." she confessed, causing him to jerk forward.

"What does the hat have to do with any of this?" he seethed, and he could feel the anger well up inside of him.

"Will I think we both know that you still love Anastasia, and I-" but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Belle, but there's something you should know..." he sighed, sitting up in bed, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"What is it?" she probed, sensing the nervous edge in his voice.

"I wasn't completely honest with you about the hat...Anastasia is trapped inside of it because of me. It's my fault...I couldn't save her." he admitted, his voice cracking with every syllable.

"Will I'm sure that she still loves you and would want to be with you despite all of that." she assured him, and he sighed.

"I don't know,but what about us Belle?" he quizzed, and sighed patting his shoulder lightly.

"I think you and I both know that the reason why we're together is because we were both lonely and broken. We chose each other more out of convenience than love." she imparted, a weight lifting off of her chest as she dispelled the secret she'd been keeping.

"You're the best friend I've ever had Belle..." he smiled, and she laughed.

"Same to you Will." she smiled feeling her heart burst with joy. Their relationship had been bittersweet but it was never true love, and Belle realized that. She knew where her heart _truly_ belonged.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin kept his word by releasing Anastasia from the hat. It completely disintegrated after he freed her. He and Belle ended their marriage but continued being friends. Lucy still loved him, and he became uncle Will to her. Anastasia was never angry with him, and the couple picked back up where they left off.

Things between she and Rumplestiltskin were a completely different matter however. Things had never been simple for him, and she knew they had a lot of issues to sort through. Belle continued staying in the loft, and he opened back up the shop. His presence had been unwelcome at first but the years he'd spent without magic had completely humbled him. He didn't reach for magic every single time he had a problem, and Belle was thankful he was weaning himself away from it.

Months after he returned to Storybrooke, Belle found herself in his shop. He was looking at _it,_ running his finger over the chipped rim.

"My chipped cup...I thought you might have thrown it away." she said hesitantly, and he met her gaze, something unreadable behind his expression.

"I have a hard time letting go of the past it seems." he said wryly, and she reached out to touch it, their fingers brushing slightly.

"Sometimes it's impossible to let go." she whispered, and he sighed pulling away slightly, averting his gaze.

"Belle why did you marry Will Scarlet?" he asked the burning question that had been bothered him ever since he'd returned.

"Because you weren't here, and I was alone. I wanted to forget you." she admitted, and he shook his head, laughing dryly.

"I told myself that every time I ended up in bed with a prostitute with chestnut curls and blue eyes." he laughed humorlessly hoping it stung her heart, but she smiled brokenly instead, touching his hand gently.

"I guess were both chipped then...Do you think we'll ever work things out?" she asked, and he sighed, his expression softening.

"We're no good for each other but it seems that we'll never be whole without the other. I've did some terrible things Belle, and I've never been an easy man to love." he sighed but she smiled, brightening up the room.

"I know, but I want to try Rumple...I want to try even if it takes the last beat of my heart." she admitted, and she noticed the tears well up in his eyes. He didn't object as she placed her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, clinging to him with everything she had left. A couple of chipped and battered hearts may never be whole, but Belle was sure they had enough pieces between them to put each other back together. Sometimes the best people were _chipped._

**A/AN: I know this was rather angst driven and not typically what I write but here's an alternate ending to the finale. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
